While bicycling technology has continued to advance, making it easier to find a sturdy bike that is well suited for an individual, the most astute cyclists will continue to desire a custom bicycle setup to maximize their speed and comfort. Custom bicycle setups offer added comfort to the rider, and their personalized, optimized spacing is designed to achieve the most thrust from a user's pedaling. In theory, a custom bicycle setup should be the best bike an individual has ever been on.
A sizing fit cycle is a well known item in the bicycle industry, and is required to properly fit an individual to a bicycle frame and assembly. It is commonly used to fit individuals to a particular bicycle, or to assist in building a custom bicycle for an individual. Unfortunately, conventional sizing fit cycles are cumbersome, large, and non-portable—often taking up large portions of space in bicycle shops. They also frequently employ a large chain driven wheel.
A conventional sizing fit cycle suffers from several disadvantages. First, the size of a conventional sizing fit cycle is fairly large, and therefore, the portability of the cycle is low. The size is partially determined by the size of the traditional bicycle tire that frequently accompanies the resistant device. A conventional bicycle tire is 26-29 inches in diameter, and the tire often requires additional space in order to spin freely without causing injury or damage. This bicycle tire is often an open wheel that poses a danger in which an individual may be caught in the wheel spokes while it is spinning during the sizing process. The conventional fit cycle is not modular, making it fairly impractical for travel, mobile fitting vehicles, or shipping by a common mail carrier.
Furthermore, the conventional sizing fit cycle employs a chain driven system to rotate the open wheel bicycle tire, which, when improperly guarded, may be an additional hazardous area. An individual may be caught by the fast-spinning chain, as the individual is close to the spinning chain during the extent of the bicycle sizing process. This chain-driven system employs sprockets to turn gears via the chain. These sprockets are generally exposed to all persons, and if not guarded, can be a severe pinch point. A digit or article of clothing could become lodged between the chain and the sprocket, causing a serious accident or loss of said digit. During the bicycle sizing process, the individual performing the sizing is proximal to these hazardous spinning gears on a conventional sizing fit cycle.
Additionally, this chain-driven system requires semi-frequent lubrication, which is often greasy and messy. Without adequate guarding, or if excess lubricant is used, grease could damage clothing that comes in contact with the sizing fit cycle, which could be a potential customer or the individual operating the conventional sizing fit cycle. The chain-driven system requires maintenance as well, including the lubrication, storage, and transportation of the lubricants and maintenance materials required to keep the conventional sizing fit cycle in operational condition. The chain requires timely, proper lubrication in order for the sizing fit cycle to function properly.
Conversely, the manner by which a conventional sizing cycle is used is fairly inefficient as well. The process by which adjustments are made to height of the user, height of the handlebars, and width spacing of the wheels, on a conventional sizing fit cycle is often laborious and cumbersome as well. To make the necessary adjustments to determine the proper size of bicycle that a person needs, the conventional sizing fit cycle employs a manual, electric, or hydraulic power adjusters, each with their own set of drawbacks. The hydraulic power system requires electricity to function and may be susceptible to leaking and over pressurization, which may cause damage to clothing, carpeting or flooring. A manual adjustment process requires excessive strength by the fitter, and fine adjustments to spacing are often difficult. Furthermore, the individual being sized must get off of the sizing fit cycle in order for adjustments to be made. This process of mounting and dismounting the sizing fit cycle for each adjustment increase the time to complete the task of fitting a person to a bicycle unnecessarily. Additionally, the electrically powered adjustment system requires a constant source of electricity, which is often accompanied by electric extension cables. These electric cables are potential trip hazards. Similarly, employing electricity increases the overall cost of fitting an individual to a bicycle as well. Electric models do not lend well to mobile fitting either, as they are inoperable without electricity.
A conventional sizing fit cycle commonly lacks any leveling indicators as well, making it difficult to determine if the sizing fit cycle is on level ground. A sizing fit cycle must be level in order to do a proper fitting. The absence of a level indicator requires the person doing the fitting (the fitter) to assume it is level, or to employ another tool to determine if the sizing cycle is level with the ground.
Likewise, a conventional sizing fit cycle generally only allows for the use of one type of resistance device to create or simulate torque for the individual on the cycle, in order to acquire a proper fit. Also, conventional sizing fit cycles lack sturdiness and rigidity, often causing individuals to be apprehensive to using a sizing fit cycle when purchasing a bicycle. A sizing fit cycle should be sturdy and rigid such that the person on the sizing fit cycle maintains the confidence to ride naturally and not feel he or she may fall, improving the fitting process. If there were a way to ensure the stability of a sizing fit bicycle, while making it more comfortable and safer to the user, the sizing process would be employed more often by potential customers, and more individuals would likely purchase custom bicycles.
Thus, there is a need for a redesigned sizing fit cycle that is designed to be highly portable, modular, and quiet. It should preferably eliminate the large cumbersome bicycle tire found on the rear of most conventional sizing fit cycles, ensuring a safer, sturdier sizing experience and better repeatability. Conventional sizing fit cycles often produce inconsistent results due to variances in the air pressure of the bicycle tire, as well as the variance on the pressure of the resistor-mechanism. Preferably, this redesigned sizing fit cycle employs an adjustment system that functions according to the X and the Y axis of a bicycle, and is powered such that an individual is not required to dismount the sizing fit cycle when adjustments are made.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,817, granted to Giannascoli et al Aug. 28, 2007 is for an Adjustable Stationary Bicycle. Giannascoli's invention employs a wheel rather than a quiet transmission. Additionally, the present invention is more portable, having separate sections designed for mobility. Giannascoli's device is not outfitted with a leveling device, whereas the present invention employs a system of level gauges and leveling feet to ensure the base remains level. Additionally, Giannascoli's device relies heavily on a computer, whereas the present invention does not.